1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool carrier and method for use thereof, and more specifically to a tool carrier for carrying an ice auger or similar tool while mounted to a vehicle, such as a snowmobile or all-terrain vehicle (ATV) for quick engagement and disengagement with the tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing tool mounts for all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), snowmobiles, and the like are simple devices which typically use a simple holding bracket which does not secure the tool to the mount, or more complicated devices which include straps, latches, and other connecting elements which take a lot of time to unhook when using the tool and to reconnect when the tool is being stored. What is needed is a simple yet secure mounting rack for an ice auger or other tools for use with standard ATVs, snow mobiles, and other vehicles.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for tool carrier with the advantages and features of the present invention.